


Fire´s melody

by Myaire21



Series: Seeing without looking [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bedtime, Cute, Gen, Kids, blind Maglor, idk they are elves, maedhros teaches his brother how to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaire21/pseuds/Myaire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s hard to explain how redheads look like when the other one doesn´t know what colors are. Nelyafinwë won´t give up, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire´s melody

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native lenguage so there are a few mistakes for sure. Please, ignore them :")

It was a quiet night. It was hard to walk when everything was so quiet, but little Kanafinwë felt the need of walking out of his big bed. He knew where he was going, he had memorized all the steps, his mother taught him long time ago. His brother´s room was next to his, only twenty steps to the right. A short walk.

He also knew where his brother´s bed was, but this time, he didn´t need to walk. 

“Kano!” said Nelyafinwë. Kanafinwë turned himself towards his brother´s voice, and smiled when Nelyafinwë lifted him into his arms. “Are you alright? Why are you here?”

“It´s ok” Kano giggled wraping arms and legs around his brother´s body. “i wanted to see your face again, brother, so I´ll be able to recognize you tomorrow.” the child sighed “I thought you were sleeping.”

“See my face? Again? Kano, it´s the second time today. Why you shouldn´t recognize me?” Nelyo laid in the bed, sitting his brother on his chest “I was sleeping, indeed, but you aren´t the only one with a good hearing.”

“You are growing up, Nelyo, your face is changing. Each time I touch you, there is something different!” he grunted. 

“What? My face isn´t different from yesterday so it won´t tomorrow.” Kanafinwë had started touching his face already, so Nelyo decided to stop arguing with him. Kano was blind, yes, but that also meant that he can see what others can´t. Kanafinwë slowly caressed his face, studying every spot in his face. “See? Nothing changed too much… Don´t worry, Kano. You won´t forget me…” Nelyo touched Kano´s cheek, and he smiled. “Ahhh if you could truly see my hair´s color, it would be far easier…”

“Everything would be easier if I weren´t blind, Nelyo… I know that your hair is special, is as soft as mine but curlier, I know yours and mother´s have a special color. Unique.” Kanafinwë laid next to his brother, and toke his hand, smiling “Your fingers are longer…” he whispered. 

Nelyo kissed his forehead. “Ai. Ohh, Kano, I would love to show you the colors of this world, the light of the trees…”

“I can´t see the light of the trees, but I can hear it!”

At first, Nelyafinwë didn´t understand his brother´s words, but then, he started singing one of the songs that their kin always sing when there are parties round the trees. Songs full of joy and hapinnes, good thoughs and hope. Nelyo started feeling his brother´s power, his only voice brought him all the memories he had about the trees and their parties, he nearly thought that he was laying in one of the trees´ branches. 

Maybe Eru had token his brother´s eyes, but also had gifted him with a powerful voice, worthy even for a Vala. “Brother, my little brother, please, keep singing, sing what my words tell you…” he begged. If Kano can make him feel like under the tree´s light, maybe he could make him know why people loved his hair so much. 

“ok, let´s see… Remember when father led us to his forge? It was warm…” Kano started humming a soft melody, instanly, Nelyo blushed. His brother was so warm now… he could feel the waves of his voice flying over them like a cloud. “There was a fire, we were close to it. You felt the heat in your face…” Kano´ song was turning more intense, too much, like a storm. “Now, now, imagine mother. Mother is smiling to you, is hugging you.” Kano was calm again, and happy. The melody wasn´t so plain as before, now it had different tones. Kano was running his fingers through Nelyo´s hair, feeling the irregular waves of his curly hair. “Now, mother is brushing your hair, with the soft heat you are feeling in your face…”

Nelyo didn´t stop talking until he was sure his brother saw his hair color. Both had a lot of fun, even when they were tired. 

“Brother? What about mine? How does black look like?” Kano yawned after a while.

“Hummm Lord Manwë told us that the only thing you can see is a deep black, like the Void. Your hair is black, very dark, but beautiful, because Telperion´s light shines on it. it´s like the deepest and quietest night… with stars shining on it…”

The next day, Nelyo led his brother to the garden, and explained him every single flower he could. They repeated this exercise until Kano was able to see all colors combinations in Valinor. Gifted with such a powerful voice, Kano ended learning how to call all the things. He starts singing, and everything around him sings with him, using the melody that Kanafinwë himself made for each one of the living and dead things. When Kano sings, he sees everything, using his ears as eyes, sending waves of melodies, like bats do.


End file.
